Hospital Surprise
by becksbabe303
Summary: What happens when a young woman ends up in a hospital with someone claiming to be her husband? Once she finds out the man is actually a celeb?


The drone of beeps woke me from my sleep. Slowly I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. Struggling I freed one hand from beneath the sheets and gently touched my face. A large gauze band surrounded my eyes, keeping them shut. I freed my other hand and felt the gauze, feeling for an end so I could rip it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I stopped, hearing a male voice to my left. I heard the chair creak as he got closer and touched my hands with his own. His hands were warm and soft and I reluctantly let his hands gather mine and place them back on the bed.

"Who are you?" I whispered, turning my head toward him as if I could see him. His hands stayed on mine and I felt a shiver go through my body.

I couldn't even remember what happened let alone why I was in a hospital. Last I remember I was going to a concert.

"Um… If you can guess who I am then I will tell you." I could hear the smile in his voice. Guess? What the hell does that mean?

"Look, I don't even know why I am here, let alone why there is gauze on my face. Knowing that you aren't going to kill me is kind of comforting." I pulled my hands from his but he placed his hands back on mine.

"I am not going to kill you." A low laugh escaped him. It was comforting. "Why don't you ask me questions?"

"Why am I here?" I made a face, wondering if he could even tell me.

"I can't tell you that. The doctor should be in in a minute though." My heart sank. I had no family so it wasn't anyone I knew. I barely had any friends that were lifelong friends. I wasn't sure who it could be.

"Do I work with you?"

"No."

"Do you live in my building?"

"No." He laughed again.

"Then I have no clue! What do you look like?"

"Blonde hair. Well, it is more brown now."

"Okay… Are you a celebrity or something?" She laughed but his laugh didn't echo hers.

"I guess you could say that." Her pulse quickened. His hands were still on hers, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand.

"What concert was I going to see last night?"

"If I tell you that you will figure out who I am."

"So you sing then?"

"Yes I do." The wheels in my head began turning. First off why was there a singer in my hospital room? What did I do that he noticed me at his concert. Second what kind of concert did I go to?

"Could you sing me something?" I questioned. He hesitated, his thumb still stroking my hand.

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold._" I pulled my hand away quickly. Jesse McCartney?! There was no way.

"Wha..?" I whispered.

"Do you know that song?" His voice showed the smile on his face as he took my hand again.

"Yeah. Jesse."

"Congrats! You got it right." He laughed again.

"But why are you in my hospital room?" I whispered but the door opened, ruining the question.

"Hi! I am Dr. Nate. I am just checking in on you. I see your husband is still with you, good." My what?!

"Excu-excuse me?" I whispered and Jesse's hand tightened around mine.

"She seems to still be going in and out of shock. Um. It seems she still doesn't' remember what happened. I told her you could clarify."

"Of course." He sounded overjoyed. How could a Dr be so happy? I listened to the wheels of a chair get pulled closer to my bed. I felt the weight of the clipboard on the sheet next to my leg.

"Well it seems you had an accident. Good thing your husband brought you in when he did or we wouldn't have been able to reverse most of the damage."

"The damage?" I questioned, beginning to lose feeling in my fingers as Jesse held it so tight.

"Yes. Your eyesight. After a week it should return to normal but for now you will have to wear that gauze. We will change it every day to assure quick regrowth."

"My eyesight?" I whispered and tried to remember but nothing was obvious. "What happened?"

"We are entirely sure. Somehow a chemical mixture ended up in your eyes. It did do some irreversible damage and your eyes might look different than usual. We mostly cleared everything up but the colors of your pupils might change."

"How is that even possible?" I questioned and felt my hand tighten around Jesse's hand. Deep down I was glad somebody was here with me. I would probably be bawling my eyes out. Could I even cry?

"It will be alright though. Your husband will take you home tonight and we will call to check in with you every day. If I could just get your information, Jesse." The Dr stood up and I felt Jesse's hands leave mine. The door closed softly behind them and I laid there alone.

Accident. Blind. Temporarily. Jesse. Held my hands. What was going on? Too many emotions filled within me and the door creaked open again.

"Are you ready to go home?" He questioned.

"Why are you doing this? Saying you are my husband?" I turned my head up to him, wishing I could see him. "How can I trust you?"

He sat down on the bed and took my hand in his.

"I suppose you don't know if you can trust me. You have to just believe you can." He whispered and gently placed his hand on my face. I could feel the warmth through the gauze.

"And how do I know that you don't have like twenty wives at home and want to add another?" I whispered, completely serious. He laughed and took my hands, placing them on his face. I cupped his face, feeling no lines or wrinkles so at least he wasn't old.

"I will explain once you feel better. Are you ready to go?" I thought for a moment. Should I let my life go into the hands on this man who I didn't know who he was?

"Yes."


End file.
